


Do you wanna build a snowy Simon?

by Gloredhel



Series: A merry little Siremy Christmas [4]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Season/Series, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Teen Romance, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloredhel/pseuds/Gloredhel
Summary: Jeremy wants to build a very particular snowman and add it to his "family", but Simon would rather stay inside and cuddle on the sofa under a soft and warm blanket. Jeremy is very difficult to dissuade, though...and he's also a snowball fight champion.
Relationships: Simon Saunders/Jeremy Travers
Series: A merry little Siremy Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575223
Kudos: 4





	Do you wanna build a snowy Simon?

“Do you wanna build a-” 

“Absolutely not.”

Jeremy grumbled and crossed his arms, as Simon pulled the blanket up to the chin. It was a cold December afternoon during Christmas break and they were sat on the couch at Jeremy's place watching Frozen for the thousandth time.

“But why???”

“Because it's cold and there's no way I'm going out there in that weather. It's much better here with you, this blanket...so cozy...” and by saying that, Simon snuggled up even more to Jeremy, but he pulled away. 

This time it was Simon who snorted, but Jeremy ignored him. “That weather! It's not like there's a snowstorm or something.”

“It's the same.”

“No it's not! The sun is shining and there's a lot of snow, perfect for a snowman. A lot of beautiful, fluffy snow...and I have to complete my Snow Family.”

Simon frowned. “Your what?”

Jeremy sat on his heels, excited to talk about it. “My Snow Family! Haven't you seen the four snowmen outside?” Simon slowly nodded. He had no idea they were something with a story behind. “Well, that's me, my brother and my parents. I like to do that every year, it's fun and once our neighbors even complimented me because they were so alike. Well, kind of,” Jeremy chuckled. He didn't really make them as actual lookalikes, they were simple snowmen wearing stuff belonging to their flesh-and-blood versions; still he liked to think they were proper alter egos. 

“Then you're good. You don't need another one to complete it,” Simon said, hoping to end the conversation and go back to cuddling. “So why don't we-” 

“I do because I want to add you too.” 

Simon blinked, not sure he had understood. “You want to make a snowman...of me?”

“Yes. You're family now,” he blushed a little, “so you have to be there too. I always do them myself, but since you're here now it would be fun to do the snowman together. It's about you, after all!” he laughed.

Simon was conflicted. He wanted to help Jeremy, but at the same time he didn't want to go out there in the cold when the alternative was to cuddle with his boyfriend on the sofa. “But...it's cold...” he tried to say again with a tiny voice.

“Well, you can't do that when it's 105 in the shade!” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “FINE! I'll do it myself, thank you very much!” and he got off the couch, throwing the blanket all over Simon. “Actually, you know what? I'll do it without a coat and I'll be fine, so you'll see it's not the North Pole, out there.”

Simon had barely the time to say: “Wait!” that Jeremy had already marched out the door and really dressed as he was, in a hoodie and track pants. He hadn't even taken his gloves or a hat.

He sighed. Jeremy was amazing, but sometimes he was so stubborn and Simon never knew how to deal with him, especially when things happened all of a sudden. Like now: they were quietly watching Frozen and a minute later Jeremy was storming out of the house. Sure, there was no risk of getting bored with him, but it took a _looooot_ of patience.

Anyway, he couldn't let him stay out in the cold like that (and also building the snowman by himself), so he stopped the movie and got off the sofa, put on his coat and went outside.

In the front yard Jeremy had already began his work, stacking the snow for the biggest ball, the snowman's lower body. He saw Simon approaching, but he didn't stop and kept working. “So you're not cold anymore?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “I am, but I can't let you here with just that hoodie. I brought you your coat, hat and gloves.”

“I'm not cold.” 

He was shivering and Simon noticed it. “You are. Don't be stupid and put these on. C'mon.”

Jeremy looked at the stuff Simon was handing out. He didn't want to cave, but he was definitely cold. “Only if you help me with this,” he replied.

Simon sighed, holding a smile. “Okay, while I'm here...” he said, shrugging. “I'm kidding!” he added, seeing the look on Jeremy's face, like he was ready to give the coat and the rest of his stuff he had just put on back to him – by throwing it directly at him, of course. “I wanted to help you even before, just you know I feel the cold...and you have to admit that cuddling under a blanket is a different story,” he laughed.

Jeremy was now fully dressed and he felt much better, he had to admit. “Okay, I'll grant you that. Anyway we can always resume that when we're done here.” 

“Oh, we're totally back at it!” With a little more kissing, too. Enough with Frozen or any other movie that would just distract them. “Now let's get back to work, the sooner we start, the faster we're back inside”, Simon said and winked.

Jeremy laughed and then resumed stacking the snow. With Simon's help it would have been faster – well, theoretically: they stopped every couple of minutes for no real reason, just to joke and laugh and, of course, to peck each other on the cheek. 

After some discussions (“No, I'm not giving the snowman my scarf and hat.” “But it's cooler with your real stuff, like the others!” “I'm sure people will understand.” “But -” “No.”), eventually they finished.

Arm-in-arm they looked at their masterpiece; their faces were flushed because of the cold, but they were content to have done it together and Simon especially was happy to have his snowman there with the rest of Travers family. Sure, at first he had thought it was kind of silly, but now that he looked at it...it was a very nice thing. Maybe even sweet of Jeremy, who had decided to put it next to his and arranging the wood sticks that made the arms of both like they were holding hands.

“Look at that! Snowy Simon!”

“Snowy Simon?”

“He deserves a name – your name, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“He really looks like you, doesn't it?”

“Well, I'm better looking, but” - Jeremy cracked up - “Hey, what are you laughing at? It's true!” he uttered, trying to keep a straight and almost outraged face, but not being so good at it.

“I don't know...I was thinking to run away with him, one of these days,” Jeremy replied.

“Oh, are you?”

“Mm-hmm,” he nodded, biting his lower lip to hold back a smile. “Love at first sight, you know? It must be a Simon name thing.”

“Good luck, then. You'll need it when it gets warm.” Damn, it was so hard for Simon not to quit the joke with a kiss, when Jeremy was so close to his face, so cheeky.

“So you're okay with it?”

Simon shrugged. “Who am I against love at first sight? And anyway don't worry about me, I won't spend time crying.” 

Jeremy gasped. The whole thing was so funny. “Why not??”

“Don't you know? With all the suitors I have, I'll be spoiled for choice and it won't be long before I find another boyfriend – ouch!”

Jeremy had hit him on his arm. “Jerk!” Another hit. “Your suitors, uh? Send them to me, I'll help you choose...and let's see how many are left, eventually!” 

“If you leave with my snowy alter ego, I can do whatever I wan- hey!” Jeremy hit him on the other arm. They were both giggling, now. 

“I don't think so,” Jeremy said and began tickling Simon on his neck. His scarf had loosened, so there was a little bit of skin exposed; not much, but Simon was sensitive to tickle, so it was enough for him to start squeaking, desperately trying to shake Jeremy off. He even lost his hat in the fight.

After a few more squeals, Jeremy let him go. Simon wiped away the tears from laughing too hard and tried to compose himself, getting back his hat as well.

“Damn, I thought we agreed no more tickling!” he panted. 

“Agreed? When? I didn't sign anything,” Jeremy chortled.

“Well, I thought it was kinda obvious, after last time. Don't you remember? When -”

“Oh, when you fell off the couch!” He still laughed, if he thought about it. “I remember that! But nothing happened and you were fine.”

Simon grunted. “I could have hurt myself.”

“Oh, c'mon, don't be so dramatic! There were pillows on the floor because they had fallen when you were flailing around like an eel, it was impossible to get hurt. Anyway there's no couch to fall off from here, just a lot of soft snow. No danger.”

Simon didn't much agree. 

“Fine, no more tickling. But just in _potentially dangerous places_! Pinky promise,” Jeremy came closer and kissed him on the nose.

“Why not completely?” Simon said, watching Jeremy's moves just in case he decided to do another round.

“Because it's fun, admit it. And you laugh like a kid, it's so damn cute.”

Cute? Him squealing like a mouse? Simon wasn't sure about that and Jeremy spoke with the eyes of love, probably, but he had to admit that yes, after all it was fun. “Just maybe keep it short, okay?“

Jeremy nodded with a smile. “I think I can do that.” Everything for his adorable and just a little scaredy-cat boyfriend. 

“So, what about now? Can we go back inside, right?” Simon asked, not even waiting for the reply and already heading towards the house eager for the blanket, the couch and his boyfriend, of course.

“Wait! There's no hurry. We can stay a little longer and find something _else_ to do...”

Simon stopped and turned. “Like what? You talked about the snowman only and – oh.” He noticed Jeremy was making a snowball; he had used a weird tone on that _else_ , in fact and a snowball fight was absolutely something Jeremy would start (and win). 

“Yeah,” Jeremy simply said.

First the snowman, now the fight. Why couldn't he just spend a nice and cozy afternoon with his boyfriend? Simon thought. He tried the impossible: to change Jeremy's mind. “Why don't we...why don't we do that some other time? Today we'd also ruin Snowy Simon, right? It's still fresh and -”  
  
“Snowy Simon is gonna be fine. You're not scared of me, are you?”

Just a little bit. “I don't fear you, Jer!” he uttered.

“Are you sure?” Simon started to back off and Jeremy snickered. “Just as I thought...where are you going?” 

“I, I think I heard the phone ringing...”

“Mmh, what a coincidence, just now!” Jeremy raised his arm to throw the ball.

“Don't-” Simon turned quickly, but the snowball hit him as he was running back to the house and, of course, right into the scruff of his neck and the hood. Jeremy had an excellent aim. 

He gasped because of the sudden cold he felt and stopped. “You want a war, you got it!” he quickly took enough snow to make a ball and when he was close enough he threw it, but Jeremy was ready to fight back.

Snowballs began to fly from side to side as both the boys ran around the garden, trying to hide in the few spots available. Not that it was much useful, but it was fun, making it look like a war fight.   
They laughed and teased each other, Jeremy almost always hit the target and poor Simon had to shake the snow off over and over again. He tried his best, but Jeremy was faster at running away and moving; that didn’t mean Jeremy was safe: he received a good amount of snowballs too, especially when Simon had more than one ready and chased him while throwing them. Too bad if he managed to hit Jeremy, he then stopped to rejoice and immediately got struck with interests. 

They lost the track of time. The sun had gone down and it was getting dark, they could still see (the Christmas lights outside the house helped too), but it was a little more difficult to hit successfully. It was also colder than before and they were both also tired, but still neither of them wanted to surrender so they kept going, becoming more lazy at every shot.

At some point Simon was hiding behind the toll shed. Jeremy was looking for him, calling him to draw him out. Simon decided that he had enough, he didn't care that Jeremy would have probably made fun of him for days because of his surrender, he just wanted to go back inside.

When he heard Jeremy was close, he shouted: “I'm here, I'm unarmed!” and slowly came out of hiding, walking over to him with hands up and a flirty smile, the kind that always made Jeremy's legs feel like jelly. 

“You surrender?” 

Simon nodded. “Are you going to hit me if I kiss you?” he asked, his eyes going from the snowball Jeremy was still holding to his lips and eventually to his eyes.

“I might if you don't,” Jeremy replied and immediately Simon's lips captured his. He dropped the snowball and wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling wide as they kissed – deep and slow or light and quick, even on cheeks and eyelids.

“Your nose is freezing,” Simon said when they took a break, but still staying hugged.

Jeremy laughed. “So is yours,” he said “but I like it anyway,” and he pecked him on it. Simon giggled.

“Well, same.” He shivered. “How about going back in? We have some unfinished cuddling under the blanket, remember?”

“Yep! You know what? I think I've had enough of snow. For today! Not forever!” he added when he saw Simon opening his eyes wide.

“I thought it was a little odd, in fact” he laughed as Jeremy took him by the arm. He clung to him and they slowly walked towards the back door. “Listen, can we have a hot chocolate too? I could really use a cup, now.”

“Sure, but with marshmallows. No hot chocolate without them.”

“That goes without saying. Marshmallows or nothing.”

They looked at each other and cackled; it was amazing to joke and have fun like that, being happy together in big and also small things. They loved it and especially for Simon it felt it like a blessing.

Jeremy pecked Simon on his head and then opened the door. Home sweet home!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😊 and merry Christmas!


End file.
